


名人不做暗事

by sunnyoj



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, PWP, 捆绑, 束缚, 轻微的bdsm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyoj/pseuds/sunnyoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这一天John过得超级不爽，所以找他的“英国好室友”来了一炮。<br/>提示：*意外结局*</p><p>翻译自 Touchez-moi  by LinesofColour</p>
            </blockquote>





	名人不做暗事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touchez-moi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538316) by [LinesofColour (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LinesofColour). 



> 感谢推文还有给我做beta的@Oxycontin 姑娘，如果没有你，我一定不会完成这篇文（还帮我申请授权）。  
> 在某一天，突然对自己说，做点什么纪念一下吧。于是便有了这个主意：我要翻一篇PWP！  
> 翻到一半开始哭：谁来救命啊根本没有积累那么多肉词肉句啊！  
> 这是三稿。我二稿的时候自暴自弃的看了十数篇乱炖肉把原文增加细节绘声绘色地扩充成了接近4000字的肉……后来才想起你是翻译不是原创又自暴自弃地开始写第三稿。  
> 于是，虽然短但是我还是把它弄好了。  
> 感谢您的阅读。

1  
John这一天过得超级不爽。  
一大早，他没注意到桌子上鬼鬼祟祟地贴着的警示条，脚趾大力踢到了办公桌，当他跳着脚一屁股坐在凳子上的时候，屁股底下轰然碎裂，John四肢摊平躺在地上，在椅背上粘着的“待修勿坐”才施施然飘落在他鼻尖。  
而今天早上的一个个奇葩病人，仿佛医学院最难的毕业考试。一个女人企图让John诊治她的猫；另一个病人用了20分钟来叙述理由，打算说服John“事实上披萨也是蔬菜之一”（John耐着性子听完，恨不得把国会议员一个个爆头）；而面前这一个惊慌失措的女孩（不得不说，她是John今天最喜欢的病人了），举起她被纸划破的伤口，告诉John她从伤口血液凝固的方式发现自己罹患脑瘤。

我！受！够！了！  
John愤愤不平的冲出办公室，坐上公车。  
要么杀人要么来一发。  
他的选择显而易见。

2  
“Sherlock！”  
John的声音回荡在小公寓里。Sherlock在厨房里，不情不愿的抬起了眼睛，要知道他的实验还在冒着泡呢。  
他眼神和John相触的一瞬，Sherlock的瞳孔放大了，清澈的眸子变得幽深难辨。  
“二十分钟就来，John。”

今天事情有点奇怪。因为Sherlock通常会在John脱他衣服的时候抱怨连连，但是今天John一个接一个熟练地解开他的扣子，他竟然一声不吭任君采撷。John的吻绵绵密密地落在Sherlock的每一寸赤裸肌肤上，Sherlock竟然也从容安静地由着他去。

听着Sherlock几不可闻地细细抽气，John脸上浮现一个坏笑。

 

3  
Sherlock只在两个场合被心甘情愿地绑住过：一是黑手党案子（意大利黑手党真有趣），第二次就是今天啦。  
他的双手被绑，John用上了在军队中学来的最牢固的结法，把他绑在结实的床头架上。他赤裸的身体被身下的海军蓝床单映衬得更为苍白，他的唇被John啃吻得青紫一片。Sherlock就那样躺着，赤身裸体，性感非凡。John忍不住后退一步，滋滋有味欣赏着自己的杰作，这景象让他心跳加速。

Sherlock你也太不投入了吧，John心想，他发誓要让Sherlock为此付出代价。

 

4  
John为什么还穿着衣服？当你把自己心爱的男人绑在床头以后，像这样的后续不是太奇怪了吗？然而Sherlock是被绑的那个，他什么也做不了。

John从Sherlock的脚踝慢慢游弋到小腿，用他又热又湿的舌头舔着苍白的肌肤。然后John开始用他的舌头在Sherlock的大腿内侧上迂回地画着圈。Sherlock的呼吸开始粗重，期望John能够照顾他的勃起。但是那热辣湿滑的快感并没有到达那里。

Sherlock不满地低吼一声。

然后John又这样来了一次。他的手伸到下面抓住Sherlock漂亮的屁股，唇舌描摹着Sherlock的胯部的线条，轻轻啮咬着上面的皮肤。他的唇舌离Sherlock的勃起越来越近，差点就碰到，但是John坏心眼地停在了那儿。

Sherlock被这折磨得几乎喘不过气来了。

John把脸埋进Sherlock的双腿之间，用力地呼吸这男人身上好闻的雄性气味。John用牙齿轻咬着大腿内侧光滑的肌肤，又舔又吻，轻轻吮吸着他身体的每一个部分——除了Sherlock亟待John关照那六英寸以外的每一部分。连Sherlock的阴囊，John都结结实实地给它们来了一次令人回味的甜蜜舔舐。

“John……！”光这声音就能让John硬好几个月，然后想象着Sherlock的模样高潮。John只希望能把面前这男人的一切刻录在他的脑子里，美丽的声音，颤抖而急不可耐的脸孔……

5  
John用最快速度脱光了自己，他疑惑自己怎么不早这么做，因为他现在全身烫的仿佛烧着了一样。原因就是面前这男人，Sherlock在床上直勾勾的看着他，眼神诱惑，胯下硬得发抖。

John弯了弯嘴角，又重新开始舔Sherlock的脚踝，一直乘势而上。

John又听到了他的名字，从Sherlock的喉咙里一个音节一个音节地拉长。颤动着吐出，仿佛在经历世界上最难受的折磨。

“Jooooooooooohn…Jooooooooooohn，求……你……”（原文没有那么多o……）

哦老天，Sherlock深知他现在发出的声音会对John有什么影响。上帝啊，John脑中一片空白，只想把Sherlock狠狠干到腿软，直到Sherlock的小喉咙里除了John的名字，什么字眼也吐不出来。但是，在这之前他先想要看到Sherlock被欲望折腾到支离破碎分崩离析。

John的唇舌绕过Sherlock的胯部，一边舔上对方的肋骨，一边轻咬着突出的部分。John的舌面在Sherlock的乳尖上绕着圈（上帝啊应该把“Sherlock的低吼”也加进七宗罪），最后在Sherlock的耳朵上停了下来。

“求我？”John在他耳边吐息。“求我干你？”

Sherlock偏过头来贴上John的嘴唇，给了他一个热情如火的吻。

“摸我。”他在John唇边低语。“求求你，摸我。哦上帝呀，求你……”

随着最后那一声“求你”，John给他一记轻缀。John的舌头像羽毛一样舔在Sherlock的勃起上，一路从柱体的底部舔舐到顶端。

“操……”Sherlock松了口气，颤抖着吐出一声低语。

John分开双唇，放开Sherlock。

 

6  
在他们的屋子里找一支润滑液真是太他妈容易了。

John把润滑液挤出一点在食指上，伸进Sherlock的腿间，拨开那圈密密麻麻的小皱褶，温柔地推入Sherlock粉红色的后穴中。Sherlock敏感的皮肤涨成粉红，美丽的脊背高高弓起。

“John！”无须再说恳求的话语，他的声音里已经满是渴望和哀怨。

John又再挤了一些，把食指涂得滑溜溜，再次探入Sherlock的身体，慢慢越来越深入。Sherlock尖锐地吸了一口气，一连串令人脸红心跳的咒骂声从丰满的唇中倾泻而出。

啊哈，脸红的人当然不包括John。John正为着他把Sherlock弄到失控而沾沾自喜，他低下头，好好把Sherlock的老二舔了一通，直到Sherlock边呻吟边呢喃：“总算来了……”

7  
Sherlock的身体非常敏感，只要一点点前戏便能把他弄得欲火焚身。John的舌头在Sherlock的顶端打着小圈，两只手指照拂着Sherlock的前列腺。John细致的手法让Sherlock硬得受不了了。假如John不是控制着速度和力度，Sherlock会立刻高潮在John嘴里。但是，没错，还不够。

John小心地把第三只手指放进Sherlock的身体里，Sherlock不停扭动着，在John的手指上操着自己，想把手指插得更深更爽。

John分开双唇放开Sherlock的勃起，Sherlock大声抗议着，泫然欲泣。

John微笑着在Sherlock的脚踝印下一个个吻，一路往上舔着Sherlock，直到对上他的宝贝侦探的眼睛。John给他一个热乎乎火辣辣的吻，唇分，John解开了Sherlock手上的带子。再留着它在那儿，干起来真太他妈麻烦了。

John把Sherlock翻过来的时候Sherlock还颇有微词，直到John把他的双手双脚按在床上。John知道Sherlock的嘟哝是因为Sherlock总有自己的主意——对于John的在做的事情，只要他有想法就不会憋在心里（而要去纠正John的做法）。

John抽出手指，用自己的老二代替，推进Sherlock的后穴。第一下柔和地推进，找着Sherlock的前列腺，就这么一下，侦探的喉咙里已经蹦出了毫不掩饰的呜咽。John记住那个点，准确无误地再次戳过去，Sherlock抽泣着，低吼着，紧咬牙关。John在这极度温暖的紧致中迷失了自己，跨越了界线，狂野地叫了出来。

他们酣畅淋漓地喷射出来，双双倒在床上。

 

8  
某几个奇葩病人突然让John记起了Sherlock的流浪者小分队。

这突然的觉悟像子弹一样击中了他，John不由得深深懊恼：他竟然没认出上周才在案子里见过的流浪者Wiggins！

Sherlock，名人不做暗事啊！


End file.
